1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame-coupling-type connector which Is applicable to multipole connectors for constructing electric circuits and obtain secure connection between the male and female connectors with reduced coupling force.
2. Background Art
In the multipole connectors, it is difficult to fit the male and female connectors together by hand because such coupling work requires considerable force. Therefore, in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application for Disclosure No.60-178978, there is disclosed a method, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, of reducing the coupling force between these mating connectors utilizing the principle of the lever and fulcrum positioned at both end portions of the male connector 1 and the female connector 2.
However, since in the connector shown in FIG. 1, the male terminals 4 and female terminals 5 are mutually moved circularly on fitting the male connector 1 into the female connector 2, the insertion or pulling out operation between these connectors cannot be carried out straight as seen in the normal-type male and female terminals. Accordingly, there is necessity of such a special terminal structure as shown in FIG. 2, that each fitting distal end 6 of the female terminals 5 be suitably opened, and the terminal cavity should provide a special housing structure. Therefore, the structural complication leads to difficult production or preparation of parts and troublesome maintenance. In addition, there is still the problem of poor reliability of connection between the terminals.